


let's spend sometime under the sun

by sinceresapphire



Series: MCU Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, LLF Comment Project, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Tony and Pepper go on a much needed vacation.





	let's spend sometime under the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime between Civil War and Infinity War. 
> 
> This fic is a prompt fill for my MCU Bingo Card - Pepperony & Vacation

“You know, Tony…sometimes, I wonder about the ideas that you have but this one is definitely not one of them,” comments Pepper with a smile on her face.

 

Tony smirks.

 

“Let’s see – a tropical island away from the public and press, no work and no Avenging…I don’t think there’s anyone who would complain about this idea. Except Rhodey, which he did when he found out he wasn’t invited,” states Tony.

 

Pepper laughs because she knew Rhodey only played that up because he, like Pepper, wanted Tony to take a long break after the whole mess with the Civil War.

 

“We’ll bring him back something, maybe a t-shirt or a rock,” she replies.

 

Just then, a waiter approaches them.

 

“Mr. Stark, Ms. Potts, your drinks,” says the waiter before handing over a Mai Tai to Pepper who hands it to Tony before taking the other one for herself.

 

Tony hands over a wad of cash as a tip.

 

The waiter tries to hand it back but Tony shakes his head.

 

“Share it with the bartender if you want but you deserve it,” he comments.

 

The waiter nods his head.

 

“Is there anything else I can get for you right now?” he asks.

 

“We’re good, thank you,” answers Pepper with a smile.

 

The waiter leaves them to it.

 

Tony looks over at Pepper and watches her for a few moments and can’t help smiling at her because he’s so over the moon that she decided he’s worth a second chance with.

 

Feeling his gaze on her, Pepper meets Tony’s gaze.

 

“What? Do I have something on my face?” she asks.

 

He shakes his head then leans over to kiss her.

 

“I love you, Pep.”

 

A smile blossoms on her face that never stops taking his breath away.

 

“I love you too, Tony,” she replies softly.

 

There’s something peaceful about being on the beach with Pepper and away from all the noise of the modern world. Both Tony and Pepper know that he’ll get his hands on a Starkpad and get back to work before long.

 

But for now, enjoying a good drink with his fiancée as they watch the sunset over the water is what he needs.

 

Suddenly, something cold and wet hits him in the side of his head causing Tony to jump off of the lounge chair and onto the sand.

 

Pepper laughs at his reaction.

 

“Pepper! How could you?” he asks dramatically with a hand on his chest.

 

Raising an eyebrow at him, she stares into his eyes.

 

“You’ve been hanging around Platypus too long,” he says as he climbs back onto the chair.

 

“Maybe, but I love you most so….” She replies with a shrug.

 

As tempted as he is to return the action to Pepper, he knows better that it might not turn out so well for him.

 

His restraint is well-rewarded a few minutes later.

 

“Time to put more sunscreen on. Mind getting my back, Tony?” Pepper asks holding up the bottle.

 

“Never, Pep.” He answers.

 

Yes, its much more fun getting to rub sunscreen on Pepper than throwing an ice cube at her to see how she reacts.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> -Short comments  
> -Long comments  
> -Questions  
> -Constructive criticism  
> -“<3” as extra kudos  
> -Reader-reader interaction
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> “If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!“


End file.
